bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/The Top 10 Best Moments of Toy Story 3
I know that movie has been out forever now, but I honestly want to comment about that. 10: The Incenerator That scene was so emotional, I almost started crying. To me, it was a message of "Friends til the End", quite literally. To be perfectly honest with you, I seriously believed that the toys would be burnt. 9: The Beginning with the Orphan Train I wouldn't have started it any differently. It was a pretty good movie start, Andy making up adventures to have his toys go on, and then he ad-libbed when his baby sister knocked down the set. 8: Barbie and Ken I can't pick just one scene with those two, so I'm just going to summarize it with all of the scenes. They definently kept the "On-Again, Off-Again" theme between those two, and when Barbie took advantage of Ken's obsession with clothes to disguise herself as him I was laughing so hard. Espically when the toy that Barbie claimed the Buzz Lightyear Manual from saw the high heels, and just rolled his eyes. Gay Boy. XD 7: Evil Buzz No, I'm not talking about Spanish Buzz, I'm talking about when Lotso reset Buzz. To be perfectly honest with you, Buzz almost topped Oogie Boogie on my "Favorite Villians" list. Almost. 6: Bonnie I can't pick just 1 moment with Bonnie, so I'm using all of them. I love Bonnie, she's so cute and sweet, and I almost cried when Andy gave his toys to her. It was such a cute moment. 5: Jail Break I love how the whole movie was a jail break, toy style. THE EVIL MONKEY! My art teacher has a monkey just like that one. It claps its cymbals together and hisses. But I thought that was so funny. "You can get out of the classrooms, you can get out of the building, you can try to get out of the playground, but you'll never get past the monkey!" XD 4: The Catipillar Class At least, I think it's that class. If I have the wrong class, let me know in the comments. I thought it was so funny how disruptive and silly the kids were, and the hilarious ways the poor toys got misused. 3: Mr. Pickle Head Dude, enough said. 2: Lotso The only reason he's number 2 is because LBL would kill me if he were any lower. No, I'm just kidding. Lotso may not have topped Oogie Boogie on my "favorite villians" list, but he certainly came close. Not only did he have an interesting motive for being evil, he also chose interesting times to BE evil. I swear, during the part in the dump I honestly thought he became a good guy, then he ditched them and I started booing. (LBL, before you get mad, I also like to yell over Oogie Boogie's lines stuff about pink ponies and rainbows, so I could've done worse to Lotso) 1: Spanish Buzz ROFLCOPTER! I don't think I stopped laughing inbetween the parts when they reset Buzz and accidentally made him Spanish to the part he turned back to normal. Buzz: "Mi florecita del desierto! Yo nunca he visto la belleza verdadera hasta﻿ esta noche! Jessie: "Did you fix Buzz??" Hamm: "Ehh sorta" Best part of the movie, right there. I don't think I ever laughed harder. Whoever decided to do that was an absolute genius! So, I wonder what they did for the Spanish version of the movie? Had him speak English? XD Category:Blog posts